While a computer system is operating, resources are spent to'manage various aspects of the system. Systems may be configured before operation to prioritize certain resources of the system over others. Other systems may include an embedded system that configures system resources. Embedded systems typically maintain a dedicated function within a larger mechanical, electrical or computer system, often with real-time computing constraints.
Embedded systems include, for example, hardware components such as programmable logic devices (PLDs). PLDs, including field-programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), are integrated circuits (ICs) that can be programmed to implement user-defined logic functions.
FPGAs are an important and commonly used circuit element in conventional electronic systems. FPGAs are attractive for use in many designs in view of their low non-recurring engineering costs and rapid time to market. FPGA circuitry is also being increasingly integrated within other circuitry to provide a desired amount of programmable logic. Many applications can be implemented using FPGA devices without the need of fabricating a custom integrated circuit.
Scalable solutions for embedded systems are desired that can deliver different solutions based on one or more constraints. As an example, it is desirable to have a low-energy solution when there is a requirement for long-time operation and a high-performance solution when there is no power (or energy) constraint. More specifically, scalable solutions are desired that can allocate hardware resources based on constraints, for example minimize energy consumption, minimize bitrate requirements, increase accuracy, increase performance, and/or improve image quality.
The invention satisfies the demand for a dynamically reconfigurable framework and methods that provide optimal scalable solutions that can meet real-time constraints.